Autour de lui
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: Kyubi observe. Puisqu'il n'a que ça à faire.


Titre : Autour de lui.

Fandom : Naruto.

Genre : Sérieux et un peu délire.

Disclamer: Tout au papa de Naruto.

Warning : Mention de relations homosexuelles. Z'êtes prévenus…

Autour de lui.

Parfois, quand je ne plonge pas dans de longues siestes de quelques jours ou quand je suis à court d'idées pour m'occuper sainement l'esprit -au lieu de ressasser inutilement les causes de ma défaite contre ce connard de Yondaime-, je lève silencieusement le museau au fond de ma cellule et j'attend que quelque chose se passe.

Parfois j'observe le monde par les yeux du sale morveux dans lequel je suis coincé.

Nul besoin de dire que c'était généralement décevant.

Les progrès du moutard étaient décevants de lenteur, les ennemis qu'ils croisaient étaient décevants de faiblesse, le genre humain était décevant tout court.

Pas que j'en sois surpris, je le savais déjà. Incapables, geignards, égoïstes, lâches, perpétuellement insatisfaits, cruels.

…

Certes, j'admets que je suis mal placé pour parler de cruauté, mais j'avais au moins l'excuse d'être un Yohko malfaisant.

Franchement, même avant de piétiner les rats brailleurs de Konoha j'étais pas près de rejoindre le royaume céleste après ma mort. Maintenant, vous pensez bien… j'étais devenu un Nogitsune. Presque un démon, même pour mes pairs.

Ho, détrompez-vous. Je m'en tamponne le coquillard.

Je l'avais cherché. Pas directement, c'est évident, mais je savais à quoi m'attendre en massacrant ces cafards.

Dès le début, déflorer une prêtresse d'Amaterasu dans son temple ne m'avait pas apporté des points. A bien y réfléchir, voler les offrandes de Inazuma pour m'attirer les faveurs de cette petite renarde rouquine n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Mais, par les bourses d'Inari!

Même moi, qui n'étais pas très renommé pour être un modèle de patience et de vertu, j'avais mieux traité mes propres petits que ces pitoyables humains de Konoha avait traité le mioche!!

Misérables et pathétiques créatures répugnantes… ils auraient du ramper devant la puissance du gamin. Le loger dans le temple de la ville. Faire des fêtes en son honneur, le louer et le prier comme on loue un kami. Lui faire des sacrifices pour obtenir le soleil ou la pluie pour leur récoltes. Car le gosse avait récupéré le Don en plus de mon chakra. Le Don d'influer sur la météo locale. Un truc de kami.

Le beau temps était chassé par sa tristesse mais revenait avec son sourire.

Au lieu de ça, il passait pour un pestiféré. Ils crachaient sur son passage alors qu'ils aurait du se prosterner. Se jeter à ses pieds pour baiser son chemin…

Les vieux, surtout. Je les entendais souhaiter qu'on l'eu noyé dès la naissance, comme un chiot taré dont on veut se débarrasser. S'ils avaient fait ça, ils ne seraient plus là pour en discuter, ces porcs abjects. La haine de tous ces bâtards s'est déversée sur un petit incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait injustement.

Et ensuite c'est moi qu'on traite de monstre.

Comme c'est amusant.

Toutefois… bon, je dois bien admettre que quelques-uns sont relativement intéressants. Ça arrive. C'est rare, mais ça arrive.

Le premier à m'avoir paru acceptable est ce professeur. Iruka. Je peux pas honnêtement dire que c'est comme un père pour le Naru-chieur, j'ai aucun point de comparaison. Mon géniteur à moi m'a foutu hors du terrier à coup de pattes au derrière pour une histoire sordide de… vous voulez pas savoir.

En somme, j'en ai pas gardé un souvenir ému, même après neuf cent ans et des poussières.

Bref, l'assistance d'Iruka est appréciable lorsqu'il veille à ce que cet horripilant gamin mange autre chose que des ramens. L'odeur est supportable un jour, mais pas deux de suite. Et comme je ne peux ni m'éloigner ni aérer…

Je hais les ramens.

Si je sors du gosse avant qu'il m'emporte dans sa mort, à la place du magasin de nouille favori de monsieur, il y aura une grosse empreinte de patte incrustée dans les débris.

Sinon, Kakashi. L'autre professeur avec cette abomination d'œil maudit dans l'orbite gauche. Même s'il laisse traîner ses bouquins pornos partout et que c'est Bibi qui doit expliquer le pourquoi de la position de la dame et du monsieur dans la double page au centre. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai autre chose à glander que de m'occuper de l'éducation sexuelle de ce morveux.

Quoique c'est assez distrayant.

Passons.

Même constat pour Jiraya. Mais lui, je le tiens à l'œil avec sa manie de mettre des sceaux sur _mon _hôte.

Sa compagne, la chef de meute, la matriarche aux mamelles appréciablement surdéveloppées, est l'une des meilleurs choses qui soient arrivée à ce village de larves. Question diplomatique, déjà, parce que c'est toujours plus agréable de faire la conversation à une belle plante plutôt qu'à un vieux croûton desséché. Ensuite parce que son instinct maternel est à la hauteur de son décolleté. Elle aime le moutard. Et je ne peux pas foncièrement détester un Hokage qui aime le dit moutard, surtout quand ma vie dépend de sa faculté à garder la sienne en bon état. Et l'Hokage y veille.

En parlant de meute, la bande de petits animaux qui coure autour du pleurnicheur de service est divertissante aussi. Pas trop envahissante, et ça à le mérite d'éloigner cet agaçant adolescent pré pubère de ses soucis hormonaux.

Agaçant adolescent pré pubère **puceau**.

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller rouler dans un buisson avec un ou une partenaire bien gaulée, voire plus, mais est-ce que j'en fais tout un plat? Non. Et ça fait plus longtemps que j'attends!

Bon.

Le plus récréatif de ces bestiaux est sans conteste l'Uchiwa en pleine crise d'indépendance. Ça me faisait bien marrer de les voir en rivalité et progresser tout en se cherchant des puces. Je suis revenu sur mon avis favorable quand il est parti pour s'acoquiner avec le ninja à âme de serpent. Le mioche s'est mis à faire des cauchemars. Qui sont devenus mes cauchemars, par la force des choses.

Connerie de sceau à la con. Je refile pas mes rêves aux autres, moi. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Le morveux finirait à l'asile. Ou pire. Méfiez-vous des vieux de Konoha.

Il y a aussi la petite avec la fourrure rose. Je comprend ce qu'il lui trouve. Elle a l'œil vif, des hanches larges, est courageuse, déterminée, agréable à regarder. Et quel punch.

J'aime les femelles qui ont du caractère.

Celui avec un nom à coucher dehors est amusant. Celui qui a trop de poil sur la tête pour que les femelles le trouvent agréable… ha, Rock pie. Ou un truc s'en approchant.

En ce qui me concerne je suis une exception puisque le nombre de mes queues à la fin de ma vie ne devait pas excéder quatre au grand maximum. Une queue pour chaque siècle. Un de mes frères de portée devait théoriquement stagner à deux. Je me souviens qu'il refusait obstinément de ne vivre que deux cent ans et qu'il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans l'entraînement.

Résultat?

Il s'est fait bouffer par un tigre géant.

Je ne suis pas doué pour la philosophie, mais il me semble judicieux de ne pas oublier ce qu'on est et quelles sont nos limites. A trop vouloir approcher la flamme, on se brûle.

A l'inverse, il y a l'espèce de murène au yeux blancs qui a fait enrager le gosse longtemps. Neji. Doué. Si ses limites n'avaient pas été dans sa tête, on n'aurait pas forcément gagné le combat contre lui.

Un autre qui est un bonne distraction: le garçon-chien. Le chouinard ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami prend garde à ne pas rester à moins de deux mètres de nous. Peut-être qu'il a senti qu'on était deux, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas c'est drôle de le voir sursauter quand Naru-pisseur est dans les parages.

…

Ou est-ce que ce sont les phéromones du morveux en plus des miennes qui flattent ses sens?

…

Un Inuzuka… A la réflexion, ça pourrait être une première fois pas trop dégeulasse pour mon hôte. Pas près de s'emmerder au pieu avec un côté hybride aussi appuyé.

Mais non, il faudrait que le crétin blond soit rond comme un coin de table avec le cœur brisé et complément déprimé pour accepter de s'envoyer en l'air avec un frère… et puis il garde ses fesses pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Les humains sont prise de tête

A ce propos, un qui me donne envie, c'est le gamin des cerfs. Pas pour une valse improvisée derrière un paravent, non, juste… hum, le terroriser un peu. Comme ça.

Parce que les génies sont facilement des foutus arrogants et sûrs d'eux. Parce que Naruto lui confie sa vie les yeux fermés.

Alors je veux lui faire peur.

Voir son visage se décomposer sous son effet, sentir son souffle accélérer, voir de la sueur dégouliner sur son front, apercevoir une étincelle vacillante au fond des yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il en oublie la sensation. Son odeur, son goût dans sa bouche.

Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur tant que Naruto est dans ses rangs. Je veux que tous ceux qui sont autour de lui le sachent.

Qu'ils sachent que Kyuubi no Yokho ne pardonne pas.


End file.
